Pact of Allegiance
by D Dark Rose
Summary: In situations where time is of the essence you don't have the liberty of seeing the smaller details of the situation. And it seems Hermione Granger was a victim of such an occurrence.
1. The Pact

Disclaimer: What you don't recognize from the HP books and movies are of my own design. The rest are to the 'owners' of the Harry Potter books and movies.

**PACT OF ALLEGIANCE**

Summary: In situations where time is of the essence you don't have the liberty of seeing the smaller details of the situation. And it seems Hermione Granger was a victim of such an occurrence.

'_Sectumsempra_'

'It all started because of that damn book' Harry thought as he run down the corridors looking for help. When he stumbled upon Hermione coming out from the Library.

"Hermione!" he shouted in relief "Thank Merlin I saw you!" jogging up to her.

"Harry! You're bleeding?!" she shouted in response.

"No This.. This isn't mine. It's Malfoy's" looking down at his bloody hands and shirt.

"Malfoy's?" Hermione repeated.

"There isn't much time.. Come with me!" grabbing hold of her hand, they both run backed to the Girl's bathroom.

Opening the door wide, they were greeted with Malfoy's bloodied body in the middle of the waterlogged room. His blood slowly mixing in with the water surrounding him.

"Oh my! What happened, Harry?" she whispered, clamping her hand to her mouth to stifle a shout.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I followed him from the Great Hall.. He started throwing spells at me.. I started firing back in defence.. I.. I.. accidentally used one of the spells from 'the' book"

"What did I tell you about using that book?!" she shouted.

"I know!" he started looking desperate "But I need your help! I tried a few spells but his wounds won't seem to stop bleeding!"

Sighing, she pulled out her wand from its holster and dropped to her knees beside Malfoy. She started checking on the damage done to his body from the spell.

"Lock the door, Harry" looking up she noticed that Harry seemed to be going into shock from seeing all the blood on the floor "Harry! Look at me! Listen to me! Malfoy will be alright just follow my instructions"

Shaking himself from another panic attack, he nodded to Hermione "I'm okay now.."

"Okay lock the door.. make sure no one will interrupt us. Can you do that?"

"Ye-yes!" With shaking hands he pointed his hand to the door locking it and sending a silencing charm around the room.

"Okay, let me see.." directing healing charm after healing charm to Malfoy's chest but none of which is working as more blood seeped through Malfoy's white shirt.

Getting frustrated she looked up at Draco's whitening features "Whatever happens within this room stays between us right?"

"What?" Harry asked, kneeling down across from Hermione.

Looking up from Malfoy's bloody form, she repeated "I said whatever I will do next, will be kept between us. Whatever spell you did, Harry, was Dark Magic and simple healing spells won't do"

"What do you mean?"

Inhaling deeply, she started "Harry, while I was researching in the library I stumbled upon a Dark Arts book.."

"'Mione? You -"

"I know, I know.. But it's the only way I can think of without including the Professors.. Harry, Trust me!" looking directly into Harry's wide eyes.

When a gurgle of sorts was heard between them. Looking down blood was slowly rising forth from Malfoy's mouth.

"I have to do this, Harry. I have to do this now!" she said in urgency.

"Okay, okay. What do you need me to do?" Harry said in finality.

"I need something to cut my hand with" looking around she noticed Malfoy's bag thrown to one side of the bathroom wall. "Harry give me that bag over there" pointing to it.

Grabbing the bag from Harry's hand she dumped all the items on the wet floor. Scavenging through Malfoy's item she stumbled upon a small dagger wedged between his books.

"This will do the trick" grabbing the dagger and putting it against her open palm.

"Wait! Are you certain, 'Mione? I can just get Professor Dum.." Harry said looking nervously at the dagger in his bestfriend's hand.

"No Harry! There isn't enough time, when you get back with the Professors; Malfoy will already have lost too much blood for anyone to do anything about it. I have to do this now.." bringing down the knife she pierced her skin, which brought forth a string of blood. "Open his shirt, Harry" she said.

Harry obliged by ripping further Malfoy's tattered clothes. Making them see the true extent of the Dark Spell on a human body and it didn't look good at all. Crisscross of slashes were scattered across his chest but the largest cut, were the spell most likely hit, was right below his heart.

Upon seeing this Hermione placed her bloody palm on top of it and started chanting in an unknown language, from Harry's perspective it sounded like very old Latin of sorts. A strong wind started to form within the Girl's Bathroom, which made Hermione's hair to start whipping around her. As fast as the wind started was as fast as it stopped before a bright light surrounded Hermione's hand.

Panting she looked up at Harry's shocked faced "It's done! Hopefully my blood was enough to replenish Malfoy's lost blood. Too bad he is tainted now with my blood" she smiled to her perplexed looking friend. When she started feeling nauseous, she swayed to her side when suddenly a hand reached her wrist. Looking down they saw Malfoy's eyes staring at her, he whispered "Granger? What have you done?" before his eyes shut closed.

"Malfoy? Malfoy?" she shouted at him but got no reply.

"Hermione? What happened?" Harry whispered after a while of silence between them.

"I don't know... Harry, I need you to go to the Infirmary and get a stretcher. I stopped the bleeding but Draco still needs proper medical treatment to survive this" seeing that Malfoy was now getting back colour to his face.

"How about you? You not coming? and wait, it's 'Draco' now?" he said smirking at the last part.

"I need to rest for a while that spell took a lot from me and its nothing, just a slip of the tongue. Go! I'll take care of this scene" pointing out the broken fixtures in the room and the flooding water mixed with blood.

"Okay... You take care now, Hermione. I'll be back as soon as possible" unlocking the door and rushing out.

Sighing she looked down at the laying boy in front of her. "Truly, what have I done?" looking at her wrist, where Malfoy touched her, a green string was knotted on it. It wasn't supposed to be there but if what her stored knowledge is telling her is correct, she unknowingly just did a 'Pact of Allegiance' to the sleeping blond Slytherin.

'But how?' she thought to herself. Racking her brains how this situation came to be, until a glint of silver reflected in the waters beside her. "Oh!" picking up the small dagger. If she wasn't in a hurry earlier she would have noticed the ancient runes etched on handle.

"This will surely do the trick" she flatly chuckled to herself. She just used a Dark Arts Ritual Knife on herself binding her Allegiance and Loyalty to one Draco Malfoy.

She really did get in to a right mess with this one. She just hoped that it was worth it…

**AN:** _For now it will only be a One Shot but you'll never know right? Please do review, you might just inspire me to create another chapter.._


	2. What Compels You

**Chapter Two**

**What Compels You**

Summary: It felt like an 'Imperio' spell was casted upon her. As a force within her compelled her to stop the oncoming disaster that was going to happen in front of them; if she didn't stop Madame Pomfrey in her tracks in time.

It took a while for Harry to come back with a stretcher and I was grateful for that. It gave me the time to put my mind around this new mess we, well I, stumbled upon on.

Silently thanking my Mother for giving me the skills to compartmentalize. I was able to suppress my distress over the situation I put myself in. I was able to compose myself before Harry came back with a stretcher and a worried Madame Pomfrey.

~o~

On the way to the Infirmary, I was able to tune out Madame Pomfrey's one-sided conversation about the safety of her students and irresponsible use of magic. I started formulating a plan to conceal the Pact of Allegiance I made, while I find a way to undo it.

I was the first one to reach the double doors of the Infirmary but I stopped, not quite ready to confront the Professors on what happened in the Girl's Lavatory. I had to come up with a believing story to not only protect Harry but also hide the Pact that I unknowingly made with Malfoy.

Madame Pomfrey didn't look twice at me as she hastily entered the Infirmary with Malfoy's blood stained body floating behind her. She immediately placed Malfoy on an empty cot and started running diagnostic spells over his body.

A warm touch between my shoulder blades made me aware of my best friend behind me. Harry still looked pale and anxious but I could see his appreciation in his eyes for what I did for him. He gave me the final push for me to enter the Infirmary.

~o~

I was shocked to find Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape already in the Infirmary talking with each other in hushed voices. Upon seeing us Professor Dumbledore waved us over to the corner of the Infirmary where they both stood.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter" nodding to both of us in greeting. Harry and I both greeted him and Professor Snape, which the later just sneered at us in response.

"We were both immediately made aware by Madame Pomfrey that a serious accident happened to Mr. Malfoy. Can you please enlighten us on what happened in the Girl's Lavatory" he said without his usual twinkle in his eyes. Her mind was running at a thousand thoughts at that moment, finding a perfect excuse to tell the Professors without going quite off course from the truth.

~o~

When I noticed Madame Pomfrey summon out a pale green potion from her office. Somehow time slowed down in my head as Madame Pomfrey uncorked the bottle and tapped Malfoy's mouth with her wand. She started to tip the potion bottle towards Malfoy's open mouth.

When something in me clicked, a force of sorts was compelling me to stop Madame Pomfrey in her tracks; before something quite dangerous happens to Draco.

It all happened quite fast but still in my mind, everything was dragging. As I dashed to Madame Pomfrey's side and proceeded in slapping the offending potion out of Madame Pomfrey's hand and on to the opposite wall. Making the potion bottle shatter and pale green potion splattered across the Infirmary's North Wall.

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey screamed to me, clearly scandalized with my actions "Why did you do such a thing?!" vanishing the potion off the wall.

" 'Mione?" Harry asked as he came up behind me. I turned around and looked between the people who witnessed my unexplained actions. Professor Snape didn't mask his fury as he glared straight at me, while Professor Dumbledore had a look of contemplation.

'What in Merlin's name just happened?!' I screamed in my head, as I realized what I just did to Madame Pomfrey and the potion.

For once, my mind had drawn a blank.

For once, I was speechless.

A/N: I am quite amazed with the warm responses I received for this story. Thank you! In all honesty, I only planned for this story to be a One Shot. I had to rummage through my jumbled mind for a continuation from the first chapter, as requested (by lupuslady, Lunaticflower, and an Anonymous Guest).

There is another upcoming chapter for sure. As I know I ended this chapter with a question or two hanging in the air. However I'm not promising to turn this into a Multi-Chapter Story, just yet. I have to brainstorm if I have a storyline going on here or not. But even so, please do review I love reading your comments!

Also if you are a fellow Dramione shipper, I suggest reading my new one-shot "The Shift of a Patronus". I can say that it's plotline is something you haven't read before (I hope!).


End file.
